


You Fit Me Better (Than My Favorite Sweater)

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, another christmas work in spring?, whaaaaat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorks in love ft.  Christmas, cuddling, and classy sweaters.<br/>Well.<br/>Maybe not classy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fit Me Better (Than My Favorite Sweater)

“You put the sweater on,” Len says from behind him, sounding surprised. “I thought you didn’t like it.”

Barry bites his lip and looks down at the gift he’s wrapping, thankful that it’s mostly finished and there’s no chance of Len seeing what it is. “I never said I didn’t like the sweater,” he says. “I mean, it’s actually pretty soft and warm.”

Len steps closer and reaches his hands up to cradle Barry’s hips, shifting the bottom of the sweater up.

“It was the colors, wasn’t it?” Len says. He sounds more amused than anything else.

Barry groans. “I can’t believe you managed to find a sweater in red and gold. I know those are Christmas colors, but still!” He protests. “I wear enough red as it is.”

“You look good in red,” Len says, leaning forward to rest his chin on Barry’s shoulder. He starts to rub his thumbs in circles, hiking the edge of the sweater higher. Barry gives a little hum of pleasure. Len’s hands and body are a comforting warmth, surrounding him and chasing away the winter chill that lingers, even indoors.

“What are you wrapping?” Len asks.

Barry uses the hand that’s not currently holding the ribbon in place to swat at Len’s wrist. “It’s your gift, I can’t tell you.”

Len ‘hm’s and pulls Barry towards him by his hips until they’re pressed back-to-chest without an inch of space between them.

“You sure?” Len tilts his head further until he’s mouthing the words against Barry’s neck, lips a rough rasp against his skin. Barry shivers at the feeling.

“I’m sure,” He says. “And I know what you’re thinking, so stop thinking it. We’re supposed to be at the team christmas party in two hours.”

“One hour, twenty minutes and seventy-three seconds,” Len corrects him. Barry laughs.

“The point still stands. Are all the other gifts packed and ready to go?” He loops the ribbon over and pulls it tight, finishing the bow.

All of Len’s presents are wrapped in navy blue paper with silver ribbon. Everyone else’s presents are similarly color-coded. A few of Barry’s even have themed wrapping paper. He’d begged Iris not to buy it, but she had, and Len had laughed for days at the cute lightning-bolt pattern.

“Car’s loaded,” Len says. “Everything but the tree.”

Barry picks up the present and turns in Len’s hold. Len doesn’t let go, just lets his grip loosen by a fraction as Barry spins around until they’re standing nose-to-nose. Barry smiles.

“Hey,” he says softly. Len smiles back.

“Hey,” he echoes, and leans in.

Their kiss is short and chaste. Len moves his left hand up to comb through Barry’s hair. Barry sighs at the touch. It’s a sweet kiss, unhurried and filled with adoration on both their parts. When they break apart it’s slow. They linger, gently tilting their heads forward until they touch. Len smells like nutmeg and eggnog, different than his usual mint.

“New cologne?” Barry asks.

“Hm. What do you think?” Len says. Barry kisses him again, soft and sure, a smooth brush of lips.

“I like it.”

“Good,” Len says, voice just a bit rough. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah. Race you to the car?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> The accompanying fanart for this can be found here:  
> http://whyinhades.tumblr.com/post/136012964779/dorks-in-love-ft-classy-christmas-sweaters-the


End file.
